


A Winter's Rose (A Frozen-Rose Story)

by ZubKnight95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Crosshares, F/F, F/M, FrozenRose, M/M, Renora, SeaMonkeys, arkos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubKnight95/pseuds/ZubKnight95
Summary: Thought it would be fun to write about (I do not own RWBY)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Winter Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Introductions

(Winter's pov)  
Today has gone as well as expected, while in Vale I decided to visit my little sister Weiss at Beacon to check up on her and to be expected she was waiting for me at the landing pads, 'She probably saw my ship and came running'. But as soon as I asked how she was doing she went into detail about her rank in all her classes, 'Maybe I should have worded it a bit differently so she would understand'. I know we don't have a normal sister relationship but I always try to strengthen it whenever I see her but with my work in the military and father being father it always makes it difficult.

I was starting to get annoyed with her bragging but before I could quiet her and tell her what I actually meant a voice calls out to her "WWWEEEIIISSSSSS!" "Oh no" Weiss says quietly and looking annoyed while facepalming, a split second later and my breath is instantly taking away at the sight of an adorable girl with short brunette hair with red tips wearing a black combat skirt with red detailing and a crimson cloak but what amazes me the most is her silver eyes which were the most beautiful I've ever seen. My eyes go wide at the sight of her while she's being scolded by Weiss, quickly snapping myself back to reality I take control of the conversation "WEISS!" I say coldly, this instantly gets her attention along with the adorable silver eyed girl.

"Have you forgotten your manners!" I say coldly, 'Egh I sound like father' "I believe you owe me an introduction with your friend here" I state to which Weiss starts to panic "Oh right, sorry Ruby this is my sister Winter, sister this is my partner/teammate/leader Ruby Rose" Weiss says introducing us, 'Ruby what a perfect name for someone so beautiful' but before I can think anymore about her beauty Ruby quickly raises her hand "Nice to meet you" she says smiling, 'That smile is absolutely amazing'. I shake her hand but before breaking I do something drastic I lean down and kiss the back of her hand making her blush and for Weiss to become confused "So your the leader Weiss spoke of in her letters" I say standing up straight and smiling "How inappropriately...overwhelming" I add looking into Ruby's beautiful silver eyes.

The two look at me confused but Ruby has a slight blush on her face "Anyway I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister" I say warmly and with a slight smile on my face "Oh it's nothing honestly" Ruby says waving it off but still with a light blush on her face "No I insist, how about dinner tonight just the two of us?" I ask with the same warm smile and a raised eyebrow, at this point Ruby is as red as her cloak and Weiss still has a confused expression which looks slightly annoyed as well "Umm yeah, sure, sounds great" Ruby blurts out slightly flustered, I chuckle at her reaction before replying "Splendid, I'll meet you here around six so wear something nice, now if you'll excuse me I have some matters to attend to, goodbye sister" I say with a warm smile while giving Weiss a hug which she reluctantly returns.

I then break from our embrace and turn to Ruby "And I'll see you later~" I tease gently grabbing Ruby's hand and giving it another quick kiss which makes her blush more and avoid eye contact with me making me chuckle. I stand up straight and walk away from them giving them a gentle wave but only Ruby returns the wave whereas for Weiss she just glares at me as I walk off making me confused. In her letters she's always going on how much she despises Ruby for acting 'childish' ‘To be perfectly honest she didn't seem childish but I guess I’ll see at dinner’. The thought of having dinner with the silver eyed beauty makes me smile wide as I walk to my destination.

(Ruby's pov)

After watching Winter turn a corner and out of sight I let out a sigh of relief and turn towards Weiss who has the most annoyed expression I have ever seen "What the hell was that about!" I ask clearly confused, Weiss doesn't answer but just glares at me before storming off towards the dorms. I look at the hand that Winter kissed me on and feel my heart racing at the thought, ‘wait I just met her and she does all that!’ I quickly run after Weiss using my semblance to catch up with her. We continue walking to the dorms in awkward silence, once we reach our dorm front door I let out a sigh of relief but as I do Weiss turns to face me and gives me a death glare which I recoil back from.

Weiss grabs her scroll and unlocks the door then quickly walks inside startarling Yang and Blake inside "Sheesh, what did you do this time?" Yang jokes with one of her signature smiles "I didn't do anything!" I say defensively and waving my arms around earning a laugh from Yang and a slight chuckle from Blake while she reads a book, ‘Presumably filth’. Before I could tell them what happened Weiss beat me to it "MY SISTER ASKED RUBY ON A DATE!" Weiss says, still clearly annoyed "WHAT!" both Yang and Blake say in unison, "IT'S NOT A DATE!" I say out loud trying to clear up the situation, all three of them look at me weirdly before Blake speaks up while going back to reading her book "Okay how about you tell us what happened and we'll decide from there" I let out a sigh before starting.

"Okay so I was just walking around the courtyard when I noticed Weiss by the landing pads and so I ran up to her but when I got there she started to yell at me again" I start with recalling what happened "So far normal" Yang says with a grin, I roll my eyes at her before continuing "But before she could go on any further Winter interrupted her and told Weiss to introduce us, so she did and I raised my hand for a handshake but before letting go she leaned down and kissed the back of my hand" "Classy" Blake says looking up from her book ‘Seriously? Oh I’m not going to bother’ "And then she asked me to dinner to say thanks for 'taking an interest in her sister'" I finished talking and looked at the bumblebee couple.

Both of them had different expressions. Blake was smiling whereas for Yang had an eager expression while slightly bouncing on the tips of her toes "So? What did you say?" Yang asks clearly trying to contain her excitement "Umm, I said yes" I reply slightly blushing. A split second later and there's a loud excited squeal from Yang "Oh my gods! My little sister has a date!" Yang exclaims while wrapping me in one of her bear hugs "Your okay with this!" Weiss says still annoyed "Yeah I trust Winter" Yang replies releasing me from her embrace ‘One of these days she's going to kill someone with one of her hugs’ "You haven't even met her and yet you trust her enough to go on a date with Ruby?" Blake questions while putting a bookmark on the page she was reading and setting it aside.

"Yep!" Yang says popping the p and wrapping an arm around my shoulders "Winter is a fellow big sister so she knows if she does anything to hurt Ruby she'll regret it" Yang explains which weirdly makes sense, ‘There's something you don't hear everyday Yang making sense’. Before I can be anymore weirded out by Yang making sense, she and Blake rush to the closet searching for something ‘appropriate' for me to wear while Weiss refuses to help leaving me thinking about this date. I mean sure Winter is nice, smart and definitely beautiful but I'm not sure if I like her that way, maybe I'm only saying that because I have a crush on Weiss but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me at all. ‘I'm sure Weiss likes that Neptune guy and I'm sure he likes her back so I'll leave them be besides Winter asked me out, me!’ So I'll give it a shot, who knows I might enjoy it.


	2. First date

(Three hours later, Ruby's pov)  
‘Why am I so nervous, it's just dinner to say “Thanks for having an interest in my sister” nothing more’ besides I'm sure Winter is not interested in me that way, ‘Although why would she kiss my hand if she didn't like me that way’. That same thought keeps on going through my head as I walk to the landing pads to meet up with Winter for our 'date' and as she said I'm wearing something nice, a simple red blouse with a black jacket and my normal combat skirt with tights the only difference is I dont have my cloak and I'm wearing heels. ‘Honestly how does Weiss fight in these?’, it took two hours for Blake and Yang to decide what I was going to wear and another hour to train me how to wear heels without falling over.

As I get to the landing pads I stop dead in my tracks and my breath hitches while looking at Winter in an elegant white dress with light blue detailing that reaches down to her ankles with a slit that started half way down her thigh she also wore matching gloves that went up to her elbow, her hair was down but still slightly covered her right eye. She quickly noticed me staring and walked over to me with a warm smile that relaxed me a little, when she was in front of me she started talking "Hello Ruby, you look lovely this evening" I instantly started blushing again "Oh t-thank you, you look beautiful as well" I respond slightly stuttering and going even brighter from saying she looked beautiful "Well thank you but I must ask, where's your cloak?" Winter responds with a slight concerned voice and a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh um, it's back in my dorm, my sister and friend said it wasn't formal" I answered with a little sadness in my voice "Well that's ridiculous, I think you should wear it, in fact I insist" Winter responds which surprises me "Really!?" I say a little too excited to which Winter chuckles before continuing "Yes I want you to be comfortable". I quickly took off my heels and handed them to her "Could you hold onto these for a sec?" I ask with a wide smile on my face, Winter just nods while I quickly sprint back to my dorm, using my semblance I get there instantly, I grab my scroll and unlock the door then enter grabbing my cloak that was on the back of the desk chair then running out and shutting the door behind me while saying "I'llexplainlaterbye!". 

Once I make it back to Winter I'm panting and out of breath, while putting my cloak around my neck Winter is holding on to my shoulder thinking I might pass out "Are you okay?" Winter asks with a worried tone of voice while handing me my heels "Yeah, just slightly out of breath" I say while putting the lady stilts back on. After I was ready we walked to the bullheads to take us to Vale, after landing Winter led me to a nearby restaurant that was really fancy as we entered and we were led to a secluded part of the restaurant. Winter pulled out my seat for me which I thanked her for with a bright blush on my cheeks which she chuckled at while sitting down in her own seat which was pulled out by the waiter ‘She really does like making me blush’.

We ordered our drinks and food, we then small talked while waiting for our food I talked about how I got into Beacon two years early whereas for Winter talked about her career in the Atlas military ‘Well the parts that aren't classified’ once our food arrived we started eating but half way through I decided to ask Winter something "Hey, um...Winter why did you ask me out today?" she looks up at me from eating while putting her cutlery down then wiping her mouth with a napkin "Well I asked you out because I thought you looked cute and intelligent so I took a shot" Winter says, I start blushing again she then continues "I also saw how you looked at my sister and I'm sorry to say from what she wrote about you in her letters she sent me she doesn't feel the same way".

She looked at me with a sorrowful expression, I then looked down thinking about what she said. ‘Weiss doesn't like me the same way I like her, in a way I always knew but I didn't want to-’, I’m quickly brought out of my thoughts by Winter placing her hand on top of mine with a warm smile on her face "I didn't ask you to dinner out of pity, I simply wanted to show you that anyone would be lucky to have you" Winter says still smiling, I return the smile and intertwine my fingers with hers surprising Winter at first but her smile returns but even wider. We finished our meals which I paid for despite Winter's objection and left the restaurant and began walking to the bullheads. On the way there I looped my arm with Winter's making her blush, ‘Oh my gods she's so cute when she blushes!’.

As we reached the bullhead station we stood outside saying our goodbyes "I had a really fun time tonight, thank you" I say smiling "As did I and you're welcome" Winter responds returning the smile, before I left for the bullhead that would take me back to Beacon I walked up to Winter and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then running to the bullhead using my semblance out of embarrassment. About half way through the journey back to the dorm I realized that I forgot to get her scroll number, ‘I'm such an idiot!’ I keep on saying to myself the rest of the way back to the dorm, when I get there I grab my scroll and unlock the door then enter. While going through my bedtime routine I answered Yang's and Blake's questions then telling them that I kissed her on the cheek and forgetting to ask for her scroll number, once they were satisfied and finished laughing at my stupidity I went to bed still thinking that I'm an idiot for not getting her number.

(The next morning)

I was woken up by the sound of my sister's booming voice "Rubes! Wake up!" I groggily sat up and turned to her "What time is it?" I ask rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and yawning "Almost seven thirty but that is not what's important right now!" Yang says with a wide smile and hiding something behind her back "What is it?" I ask while tilting my head to the side "You got a delivery~" Yang sang handing me a bouquet of roses with a note attached "What the-" I say jumping down from my bunk and examining the beautiful flowers "I wonder who they could possibly be from?" Blake sarcastically says, making Yang chuckle, I grab the note and open it reading the message on it “Thank you for a wonderful evening and for the little surprise, I was wondering if you would like to do it again on Friday, same time?” I smiled wide after reading the note, I then noticed her scroll number underneath along with a lipstick kiss mark, I then looked at the calendar and realized Friday was tomorrow.


	3. Becoming official

(The next day, Winter's pov)  
I was in my hotel room sorting out my makeup and hair for my date with Ruby, we decided to do something simpler than last time, a nice little picnic in the park when I read the suggestion I immediately blushed at the quite romantic choice. I continued smiling thinking about the beautiful rose until my scroll started to ring I looked at the caller i.d and saw it was the general instantly answering "General" I say in a formal voice while sitting up straight "Winter, I hope this isn't a bad time" Ironwood responds "Not at all" I answer still sorting my makeup "Good, I'm afraid to inform you that I'm going to need you to return to Atlas tomorrow" "But I asked to be transferred here, I thought you authorized it personally?".

Ironwood sighs before continuing "I did but he found out and pulled some strings and now my hands are tied" ‘Of course he found out, as soon as something good happens in my life he's always there to ruin it!’ I'm brought out of my thoughts by Ironwood "I'm truly sorry Winter, I'll just leave you to deal with the information, goodbye and again I am truly sorry" Ironwood says hanging up, I slowly bring the scroll down from my ear and look at myself in the mirror of my hotel room. My breath starts to get heavier and I start to grip my scroll tightly as tears start to roll down my cheeks ruining my makeup. I then violently stand up, knocking my chair over and throwing my scroll at a nearby wall, surely breaking it and leaving a dent in the wall.

I then begin to sob like a child as I scream out in anger "WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE!" ‘All my life he's tried to control me, make me live up to his expectations and when I think I can finally be happy he shows up or he uses his damn influence to get what he wants!’ I internally scream while pacing in my room, my hands balled into fists and my teeth gritted. I turn back to the mirror and see that I've made myself a complete mess grabbing some tissues. I then proceed to clean myself up before my date with Ruby, I then begin to think to myself ‘What am I going to say to her about leaving to atlas?’. I start to cry again thinking about her reaction which makes my heart shatter.

(One hour later)

After my brief breakdown I was able clean myself up and decided to abandon the makeup so now I'm walking through the streets of Vale on my way to the park, ‘I was planning to pick her up from Beacon again but she messaged me saying to meet her at the park’, I smile thinking about what her reaction to seeing me will be last time was absolutely precious so I'm hoping for a similar reaction then again I am wearing something more casual a simple light blue dress shirt, white pants with navy blue heels and I'm wearing my Atlas military jacket. Ruby said earlier that she'd prepare the picnic and all I needed to do was arrive at the park, once I made it to the park I looked around for the beautiful rose.

My search was cut short as I heard the familiar voice of the cloaked beauty "WINTER!" I turn around only to be almost knocked over from Ruby tackling me into a hug "Hello to you too" I say slightly chuckling while returning the gesture, a second later she breaks from our embrace with a bright smile "I'm glad you made it" Ruby says "I wouldn't miss it for the world" I say which causes her to blush making me chuckle ‘That's never going to get old’. After our pleasantries Ruby began to lead me to the picnic spot she picked out. When we went there I gasped at the sight "Too much?" Ruby asks nervously, I move closer looking at each item of the picnic sandwiches, different types of fruit, cookies, a selection of cheeses, sodas and a bottle of wine.

I turn to Ruby smiling from ear to ear "Ruby it's perfect" I say pulling her down to sit down next to me "But how did you get a hold of the wine?" I ask "Oh my sister got it somehow" Ruby says with a smile while grabbing one of the sandwiches and handing it to me. After a hour most of the food is gone, I decided not to drink any of the wine but Ruby wasn't upset by it so we continued talking about our lives her telling me all the different adventures her and her friends get into which made me laugh, a few more minutes go by and I remember about having to leave tomorrow which brings my mood down going unnoticed by Ruby "Hey are you okay?" she asks clear worry in her voice.

I shake my head which causes her to move closer to me and places her hand on top of mine where I instantly intertwine my fingers with hers "What's the matter?" Ruby asks trying to get me to look at her "I was informed today that I would have to go back to Atlas tomorrow" I say looking down and letting tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks Ruby seeing this pulls me into her tight hug making me instantly wrap my arms around her as I begin to sob like a child again. After I managed to calm down I told her about why I had to go back as I did . I felt her grip tighten. "I don't want you to go," Ruby says clearly upset, we break from our embrace and I see her crying as she continues.

"I don't want you to go because you make Weiss so much more happier and I don't want you to go because I-I" Ruby says struggling to say the last part, I move closer to her and begin to caress her cheek which give her enough courage to continue "I love you" Ruby says smiling, my eyes go wide before gently placing a gentle kiss on her lips. After breaking I speak up "I love you too from the moment I saw you" I say smiling still crying which Ruby's smile goes brighter and kisses me which I happily reciperated braking once again to watch the sunset as I grab Ruby's hand and intertwine our fingers with her, Ruby rested her head on my shoulder, ‘we will make this work I refuse to let him ruining my life as he has so many times before’.


End file.
